Frozen Ever After
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: A little over a year after the events of the movie, things in Arendelle have settled down and everyone is happy and at peace. But the arrival of two familiar strangers complicates everything and the tenuous peace that has been attained is at risk. Not everyone can forgive and forget so easily.
1. Prologue

**A.N.: I was trying not to write any more stories until I at least got something else finished. But this was begging to be written and I just couldn't resist. This is my first _Frozen _fic and is my first multi-chaptered story (anything over a 3-shot) that is outside of my established fandom (_Star Wars_). I never thought I would write something like this, but here it is. I don't know what the rest of the story will be like as I only have the initial thoughts and ideas and I don't know how many chapters there will be yet. I hope I can at least form some good ideas and plot points for a fully-fleshed story, but we'll see where my thoughts take me. Anyways, here's the story and don't forget to read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The cool summer breeze kicked up flakes of snow that never seemed to disappear from the mountain's side, even in the seasonal warmth. The North Mountain stood tall and imposing, a cold sentinel in an otherwise barren land. In the mountain's shadow, two figures trudged through the crisp white snow, slowly making their way to the massive landmark. The air was quiet and still, except for the crunch of the snow beneath their boots and the stray snowflake wafting on the breeze. Though it was summer, the snowy landscapes told them that once the sun set, the temperature would drop and it would become significantly colder, so they hurried as fast as the white tundra would allow in the hopes of finding shelter before darkness came.

As they drew closer to the mountain's base, a bright shimmer drew their eyes to the mountain's southern face. Giving each other curious looks, the couple changed course and made their way towards it. Both gasped in astonishment at what met their eyes: a wondrous palace of ice rested on the mountain's snowy slopes. Several stories high, the fading sunlight gave it an ethereal, unearthly glow. It was almost otherworldly and despite its icy façade, it was a most welcome, if unexpected, sight to the weary travelers. Still in awe at the sight before them, the pair rushed around to the front, seeking entry to the wondrous palace. A set of glistening stairs awaited them and they glanced at each other briefly before cautiously stepping on to the icy staircase. Making their way slowly up, they noticed that parts of the stairway were missing, broken off, as if some calamity had befallen the otherwise pristine structure. Both had a look of worry in their eyes but neither one dared betray that look to the other and they continued the trek to the palace. Reaching the doorway, they hesitated a moment before the taller of the two reached out a hand to knock, tentatively, on the icy door. When they received no response, the figure tried again and was met with the same result. Optimistically, the smaller figure pushed on the door and was relieved when it slowly creaked open. Stepping over the threshold, the couple was once again in awe at the sight before them.

A grand entrance hall, beautiful, clean, smooth, made entirely of ice. Looking around, the two wayward wanderers saw that, though quite large and exquisite, the room was empty, an emptiness made even more evident by the unnatural glow of the icy walls. Along the wall to the right of the entryway, a spiraling staircase stretched up into the hidden upper recesses. Not seeing anything else of note in the room, they made their way up the staircase, quietly looking around them in amazement. The grace and beauty of the palace astounded them, though they grew more apprehensive with every step they took. Soon enough, they noticed a large set of doors at the end of their climb and cautiously, they stepped forward and pushed the doors open.

What awaited their eyes elicited a small gasp from the smaller figure: ice crystals and shards of various sizes were scattered about the large room while dagger-like icicles were poised near the walls, threateningly close to the couple. Fearful, the pair carefully made their way into the room, taking in the sight. They could tell it had once been a grand place, perhaps even more beautiful than the rest of the icy fortress. The warm snowflake pattern on the floor enhanced the room's natural beauty and would have made the room warm and inviting if not for the signs of disrepair or, perhaps, despair, evident all around.A more thorough look showed an open door on the far side of the room and what looked like a balcony beyond that. The couple carefully stepped around the frozen signs of struggle and made their way towards the open door on the other side. Stepping out on to the balcony, the view before them, like much of what they had already witnessed inside, stole their breath away. A beautiful, snow-covered valley was nestled below a snowy mountain range in the east, the fading beams of the setting sun, though it had already disappeared from this side of the palace, still painted a striking scene, illuminating the brilliant glow of the wintery blanket. Tears of joy were brought to the eyes of the couple and they wanted nothing more than to stare at the wonder before them. It wasn't long before they noticed that pieces of the ice-wrought railing were missing, broken off, and their previous fears returned. Someone had to have built this palace and it was clear that some disaster, some tragedy, had befallen this wondrous place. There was a question on both of their lips, a question that they both wanted to know, a question that they knew they would be afraid to find out the answer to. Neither one dared to voice what they knew they were both thinking and the pair stood in contemplative silence before turning back towards the doors.

Slowly retreating back inside, they made their way back down the stairs and, finding a relatively warm corner of the room to take refuge in, they settled down to wait out the cold night. Long moments passed before the smaller figure spoke, voicing the concerns that both had been too afraid to ask.

"What do you think happened here, Erik?" It was a woman's voice, fearful and small. "You don't think…" She trailed off, not sure how to finish her thought. The other figure, Erik, pulled her closer and shook his head.

"I don't know, dear," Erik responded, his deep voice sounding tired. "But we need to get to Arendelle as quickly as possible." She nodded in agreement and huddled into Erik's side. He pulled her closer for warmth and the two of them eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Sisters

**a.n. Got this posted a bit later than I had hoped, but here it is. Check out the updates section of my profile for more info regarding this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sisters

"Elsa."

The soft sound of her name being whispered roused the snow queen from slumber, but it wasn't enough to get her to open her eyes or even acknowledge that she heard.

"Elsa."

The voice was a little louder and accompanied by some soft pokes this time. Elsa fought back a smile to not give herself away. The voice would not win this easily. Not this time.

It was quiet for a long time and Elsa thought perhaps the voice had given up. Good. Now maybe she could just relax and get some more…

"ELSA!"

_This _certainly got her attention and Elsa sprang up from her bed, knocking over the lurking figure that had been hovering over her. Both of them tumbled to the floor, bed sheets and limbs tangled up in one another. Elsa found herself on top of a soft, blanket-covered lump, a lump that was currently moaning and wriggling beneath her. Keeping still and refusing to be moved, the white-haired queen regally held her ground atop the body beneath her. For several moments, the lump wiggled and thrashed, desperately trying to relieve itself of its burden. When Arendelle's monarch refused to budge, the lump decided it would be best to give up its fight and it remained motionless, causing said monarch to look down skeptically. She moved the blanket below her and looked into her sister's happy smiling face. Her smile was infectious and it wasn't long before a similar smile was gracing Elsa's own pale face. Both girls started giggling and Elsa, not unaware of her sister's predicament, kindly and gracefully got up and, ever the queen, she straightened her nightgown, glancing down at her sister. Anna had not moved from her spot, though her sides were still heaving in laughter. When she was finally able to settle down, the auburn-haired girl was able to lift herself high enough to rest on her elbows and looked up at her elder sister.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Smirking as elegantly as possible, Elsa cocked her head to the side.

"Why would I do that?" The younger girl stared hard at her.

"You were the one that knocked me over and fell on top of me. It is the least you can do."

Elsa just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, _you_ were the one that was hovering over me trying to wake me up. Why did you think it would be a good idea to _yell_ at me to wake me up?" Anna smiled sheepishly. "I think you got what you deserved."

"If _you _had woken up the first two times, I wouldn't have had to resort to such matters, oh mighty ice queen of Arendelle," Anna jested. "And might I ask, have you been sneaking some extra chocolates recently? You were quite heavy, you know. I could hardly breathe." Elsa glared at her sister and for a brief moment, Anna thought she had perhaps overstepped her bounds. Although it had been a year, she knew that her sister still struggled with controlling her emotions, and thus, controlling her powers. While she was significantly better at it than she had been, sometimes it only took the wrong word or a bit too much pushing (usually unintentionally courtesy of Anna herself) for the snow queen to lose control. Anna was afraid that this was one of those times and quickly tried to backpedal. "Look, Elsa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You're right. It was all my fau…" Anna stopped her apology when she heard her sister begin to laugh. It was a wonderful, beautiful sound that she was still getting used to and while it surprised her, she could say she was glad to hear it. She had never heard enough of that sound over the last decade and she doubted she would ever tire of it.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa giggled. "It's fine. Really. No one got hurt, well aside from your pride, and I'm sure you'll think twice before pulling this little stunt again. Am I right?" Anna nodded. "Good. Now how about I help you up and we both get ready for breakfast." Another nod and Elsa reached down to help pull her sister to her feet. Once Anna was upright once again, the two sisters stared at each other, hands still clasped, not really wanting to let each other go. After thirteen years of isolation, Elsa marveled at her little sister's willingness to stay as close to her as possible. Just a little over a year ago, she had been afraid of hurting anyone, especially Anna, with her powers and she could never dream of being so close with someone. But Anna knew what she could do with her powers, knew what she had done and almost did, yet she was always eager to lend her sister a comforting hand or a hug whenever she needed it. She gave Elsa the love, the closeness, and the trust that she desperately needed and had been craving for so long. She forgot what that felt like and was grateful that she would never have to forget that feeling ever again. And she would always be thankful to her sister for showing her that true love could indeed melt even the most frozen of hearts.

Holding hands wasn't enough for Anna however, and she pulled her sister closer for a swift hug. Elsa was startled at first, but she quickly managed to calm herself down, though the few snowflakes that fell were proof of her surprise. Elsa squeezed her sister gently and made to pull away, but Anna didn't want to let go. With over a decade of loneliness behind her, being able to touch and hold Elsa like this was a welcome experience and she cherished every time she could get this close to her sister. Elsa relaxed into the hug once more, knowing that Anna needed this. After thirteen years of saying no, who was she to deny her sister anything anymore?

Anna finally released her sister from the hug a few moments later, a satisfied smile on her face. Neither one said a word to each other as Anna pulled away slightly. Reluctantly, she dropped her sister's hands and headed to the door, a bright smile still on her face. She turned around and gave Elsa an affectionate glance before heading out the door and back to her room.

Elsa remained where she was as she watched her sister depart, her own smile just as bright as Anna's. She watched as the young woman closed the door behind her, a pleasant sigh escaping her lips when she heard the latch click. Finally moving from her spot, Elsa moved about her room to prepare for the day.

* * *

Breakfast, as usual, was a relaxed affair. It was one of the few times during the day that the sisters could spend together without someone or something interrupting them. No queenly business to interrupt them. No party planning to distract them. No talking snowmen or reindeer or handsome ice harvesters to demand their attention. Just the two of them.

Sisters.

As it should be.

Although Anna had just left her a few moments ago, Elsa was still happy to see her sister sit down beside her at the table. The girl began chatting animatedly as soon as she was seated and Elsa, always the quieter one of the two, was more than willing to listen to her sister's happy, excited ramblings.

"…and then I apologized for knocking over that suit of armor, but who leaves something like that out in the open anyways? Seriously, who does that? It's like it was just asking for it." Elsa smiled as her sister finished the story and resumed eating. It was just like Anna to do something like that. Her bumbling nature was notorious around the castle and she found it endearing. It was just another quality of Anna's that made her unique, that made her, well, Anna. Most of the servants did too, though it did tend to grate on the nerves of their most curmudgeonly of attendants.

"Well, dear sister of mine," Elsa started, "it sounds like you've already had quite the interesting morning. What other exciting adventures could you possibly have planned for today?" Anna was about to answer but remembered, almost too late, about the food in her mouth. She quickly swallowed and looked at her sister, an embarrassed look on her face.

"I was hoping to go into town to do some shopping and looking around. I'll probably stop by the baker's, the dress shop, the market, the chocolatier…" Anna drifted off, a wistful, childish look in her eyes. It took her a moment to get her thoughts back in order "Eh hem…right. I think I'll need to visit the florist, perhaps the fabric store, and I have to get in touch with the party planner soon. And I need to figure out a guest list and get that started." Anna sighed. "There is still plenty of planning I need to get started on and I would love to get some more ideas before I even begin to start finalizing anything." Anna's cheerful, happy tone turned sad as she glanced down at the simple ring on her left hand. "Though I do wish Kristoff were here to help." She looked back up at her sister. "I know he just left yesterday, but I wish he was here again. Did he tell you when he was coming back?"

While she had suspected this question would come sooner rather than later, Elsa still had to take a moment to figure out what she should tell her sister. _I know I promised him I wouldn't say anything, but it's really hard to keep secrets from Anna and I really don't want to. But I did promise and I really do want her to be surprised._

Elsa shook her head. "No. He just said he had something to take care of and that he would be back as soon as possible." She sighed at her sister's sad look. "But I'm sure he would be here if he could. You know how much he loves you, little sister." Anna brightened up considerably at her sister's words and for that, Elsa was grateful. She never did like seeing Anna sad and it hurt her to have to obscure the truth from the younger woman. But she knew that in the end it would all be worth it.

Anna giggled giddily. "You're right. There is no way he would be gone if he didn't have to be." She sighed again, her happiness slightly dissipated. "I'm just worried about him. It's just…whenever he leaves for ice harvesting…I'm always afraid he won't be back. I've seen what's out there and I'm scared for him. But I know he can take care of himself." Her eyes watered slightly and Elsa placed a loving hand on her sister's and gave it a slight squeeze. This tiny gesture from her sister, who once refused all physical human contact, gave Anna encouragement and she brightened up again. "Besides, the wedding is still months away, and he won't be gone any longer than necessary. I know that. There is still plenty of time for him to give his input."

"If you let him," Elsa added slyly. "At least this time he doesn't have a fiery, feisty pants little princess he has to drag along behind him, evading wolves and perilous chasms along the way. I'm sure his travels will be much safer and go much more quickly this time around." The two sisters shared a hearty laugh and finished breakfast before they parted ways with a quick hug, Elsa to her study to read over some treaties and Anna to town. It had been a long road back to sisterhood and there had been plenty of bumps and bruises along the way, but now, they were both loving the easy affection and warming closeness that they had both been denied for so long and they were grateful for every moment they had together. Walking out, Elsa renewed the silent vow she made to herself over a year ago, and every day since, to make sure to never let anything come between her and her sister ever again.

No matter what.


	3. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**a.n. I'm sorry about not getting this posted last week, but here is the next chapter for all of you! Be sure to check the update section of my profile for more info on this chapter and don't forget to read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Meeting

The morning light crept softly through the crystalline walls and lit up the ice palace in beautiful, magical colors. Roused from sleep by the warming day, the sleeping couple slowly stretched and stood, still slightly shivering from the previous night's coldness. Knowing that their journey must resume as quickly as possible, but not wanting to leave this icy wonder, Erik helped to pull the woman to her feet and they decided to have one last look around at their frozen refuge before departing.

Treading carefully, they took in the awe and grandeur of the icy stronghold, eyes scouring every last nook and cranny, committing as much as possible to memory. They walked every last inch of the palace, deliberately avoiding the grand room they had visited the night before, not wanting to imagine the awful scene that had to have taken place to cause the destruction they had seen.

As they finished their tour, an imperceptible sparkle caught their eye. Pulling his wife along, Erik made his way to a shadowy corner. Bending down, he picked up a shining trinket, recognition dawning in his eyes. Holding it up to the light, he heard his wife's fearful gasp. A small, golden tiara glistened in the morning light. At the center of its tear drop- (or perhaps snowdrop)-shaped centerpiece, a light blue gem gleamed, beautifully reflecting the sunlight just as the icy walls around them did. Erik grasped the item tightly, the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He pulled his wife closer, noticing the dampness of her cheeks. He tucked the treasure in his cloak and out of sight as he put a comforting hand on his wife's back, soothing her through her sobs.

"Oh, Erik! How did _that _get here? Something terrible must have happened!"

"Shh, Anya. Don't cry. I know it looks bad, dear, but we have to be strong and stay calm. We don't know what happened here. This could mean anything. I know it's hard, but if we want to find out, we have to get back to Arendelle, and quickly." Nodding morosely, Anya grabbed his hand and together, they tearfully headed towards the door. Though the distance was short, it was a solemn trek and they emerged out of the icy abode and into the bright morning sun, its cheery light a counterpoint to the now somber attitude of the couple. Even the magnificence of the structure, a beauty that they had marveled at the night before, no longer seemed as bright and wonderful. To anyone else, the sun's rays, which lit up every edge and facet of the icy walls, gave a feeling of warmth and security. It could make one almost feel safe. But to the saddened couple, the memories of the destruction they had seen the night before, first on the stairway and later in the room with the balcony, as well as the discovery of the familiar golden tiara, gave them just enough pause to remember what they were after and with heavy hearts, they departed.

At the bottom of the stairs, they trekked towards the crest of the hill to begin their journey when a sharp, loud noise drew their attention to the downward eastern slope. It was too far away to hear distinctly, but it almost sounded like hollering, human hollering. Confusion was etched on both of their faces. This place was too far from any signs of civilization or habitation, even Arendelle, so why would anyone be all the way out here? More importantly, what could they be out here for? Moving away from the top of the hill, the couple moved closer to the stairs, hoping to stay out of sight long enough to assess the situation.

It wasn't long before the source of the commotion became known: a single reindeer was dashing through the snow, eagerly pulling a magnificent looking sled behind it. Though it was still some distance away, the couple could see at least one figure was in the sled, cheering on the reindeer. Knowing that they were still out of sight for now, the pair glanced at each other and nodded in silent agreement over what they knew they must do. Moments later, the reindeer burst over the top of the hill with the sled not far behind. Both the reindeer and its driver were unaware of the pair that just stood there in silence, watching the new arrivals laughing heartily over something. It didn't take long for their presence to go unnoticed, however, as the reindeer turned towards them, shock evident in its brown eyes. The driver, which they could now see was a man, noticed his companion's silence and turned too. Upon seeing the couple, his eyes showed the same shock as the reindeer's. The four of them stayed in silence for a long while, no one quite sure what to say. Finally, the sleigh driver got up and out of the sled to make his way over to the couple. He extended an awkward hand out towards them, a sincere, nervous smile gracing his face.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kristoff and this is my buddy Sven," he gestured to the reindeer, "nice to meet you. And I'm sorry if we startled you. We weren't expecting to run into anyone out here." Erik grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. Now that he could see the man better, he noticed that Kristoff was a pretty big guy. Though he was only slightly taller than Erik himself, his broad shoulders gave him a much bigger, much more intimidating stature. The blonde hair that peeked out from what looked like a badly woven cap was short and scraggly. But it was his obviously warm clothes that struck Erik as odd: they were fairly nice, quite kempt with only the slightest wear and tear and they gave Kristoff a look that was incongruous with the rest of him. Erik kept his observations to himself and greeted this new arrival with a sincere smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Frederick and this is my wife, Greta," he gestured towards Anya who remained by the stairway, knowing she would follow his lead. "We are just as surprised as you were to find someone out here." He dropped Kristoff's hand expectantly.

"Yeah. Usually, it's just Sven and I out here and we only come out here on business."

"Really? What kind of business are you in that would bring you all the way out here?" Kristoff paused and stared at the man who had introduced himself as Frederick. He was proud, and often quite passionate, of the work he did, but he was finding it rather odd that someone he just met would be so curious to ask a question like that. Then again, his track record of weird requests asked by strangers did speak for itself, so who was he to judge? Falling back on the social conventions and manners that both Elsa and Anna (who was usually learning right alongside him) had tried to teach and ground into him over the last year, he responded as politely as he could.

"I'm an ice harvester. My job often brings me far from town, including up this way, especially in the summer. It's really the only place that stays cool enough for ice to form and stay frozen long enough for me to deliver back to Arendelle."

Arendelle.

The couple looked at each other carefully, making sure to mask the surprise on their faces. "Arendelle? What do you know of Arendelle? Are you from there?" Erik tried to be cautious in his query, not wanting to give anything away. He hoped his eagerness for news didn't betray him.

"Yeah. Currently, I guess. I've always been more of a nomad, a wanderer. But now, I guess Arendelle's become more of a home to me." At this Kristoff sported a dreamy smile. The couple was curious in this sudden change and they wanted to ask him about it but the look was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. "But enough about me. I'm curious as to why you two are here. It doesn't look like you are exactly equipped to be in a place like this and it isn't exactly the most hospitable of places to find yourself in without the proper gear and supplies. Trust me."

"You certainly are observant, young man," Erik mused. He was truly impressed by the younger man's perceptiveness but he was still wary of him. He wasn't sure how observant the man was, if he knew more than he was letting on, or if he was indeed just a kind-hearted soul, willing to try to help them with no expectation in return. With no concrete proof in any case, he knew he wouldn't be able to completely trust this man yet. Putting his full faith and trust in someone he just met? What a truly ridiculous concept! "My wife and I are just wayward travelers and it was just good fortune that we happened upon this place last night," he gestured to the ice palace. Strangely, Kristoff didn't seem as impressed with it as they had assumed he'd be. They did notice that the blonde man was quiet as he stared at the structure, lost in thought. Moments later, he broke out of whatever trance he was in and spoke again, though it seemed as if he was still lost in thought.

"It's good to see that the place did some good after all. No one has come here for over a year, ever since _it_ happened. Well, I know that _she_ doesn't visit it anyway." He was speaking more to himself than to the pair, but he was heard nonetheless and his words stirred something in the woman. She nearly ran to get closer to the younger man, speaking to him for the first time.

"Do you know what happened here?" Kristoff looked at her and was struck by her familiarity. Her slightly wrinkled face had a hardened look, as if she had spent years in sorrow and worry. Her dark brown hair was graying at the temples and Kristoff could see that slight streaks of gray were scattered throughout her long tresses. Her thin lips were creased in a slightly troubled frown, anxiety evident in their set. But it was her eyes, those brown pools that were windows into a worried, troubled soul that really got to him. When he looked into those eyes, he saw a strong, though still vulnerable, creature, someone who had had to endure years of pain, hardship, and heartache with little complaint but who could easily break down under the stress of having to shoulder such a burden. It was a look he had seen but few times before, a look he vowed to never see again now that he was there to help bear that impossible weight.

"Uh…most of it, yeah," Kristoff stammered, not quite sure how to respond. The citizens of Arendelle all knew the story of the Queen's flight into the mountains and her subsequent return, though certain parts of the tale were kept from the general populace and were only known to those intimately familiar with what happened, including Kristoff himself. Even most of the neighboring lands and kingdoms were at least partially aware of the events that surrounded that infamous eternal winter too, so Kristoff found her question curious. There was an awkward silence as the woman stared at him expectantly. "Why?"

Erik took it upon himself to ease the palpable tension between the two. "I apologize, Mr. Kristoff. You see, my wife and I have been traveling for quite some time and we haven't had the opportunity to hear much news about anything, from anywhere. We were just surprised to have come upon this place and were just curious as to the history behind it. It certainly must be some tale." Erik watched as Kristoff looked between both him and Anya before nodding.

"You're right. It is. But…it is not fully my tale to tell." The pair looked at him with curious surprise. "I don't know what your next destination is, Mr. Frederick, but this tale would best be told from the source. If the two of you would permit me to finish up my business here, I will gladly take you back with me to Arendelle and you can find out for yourselves. "

Arendelle.

Again, Kristoff spoke that name. Just what had happened in Arendelle?

The couple exchanged glances. Anya nodded softly at her husband.

"Mr. Kristoff," Erik looked the mountain man in the eyes, "my wife and I would be grateful for whatever assistance you can offer us. And we look forward to hearing all about…this." He waved his hand in the direction of the palace. "Thank you." Kristoff cocked his head in acknowledgement.

"Okay. Just let me take care of some things and get the sled ready and then we can be on our way." With that, Kristoff headed back to his sled and the awaiting reindeer, letting him know of the change in plans. The couple stared at him as he did so, both with the same thoughts in their minds.

What would they discover in Arendelle?

Did they really want to know?


	4. Chapter 3: Past, Present, and Future

**a.n. I did something a bit different with this chapter and I hope it works out. I was having a problem figuring out what to do with each of the three separate pieces so I decided to combine them into one chapter rather than separating them into two or three individuals chapters (and I don't think it would have worked as well that way). Check out my profile for more info and remember to read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Past, Present, and Future

The midday sun was high in the sky as the trio traveled to Arendelle. The trip was silent as the sleigh made its way over the bright white snow. It had been a few hours since they left the ice palace and not much had been said since, though Kristoff's actions and behavior at the icy fortress had left the couple with plenty of questions.

After informing the reindeer of his intentions, Kristoff had headed up towards the palace. It was a moment before the couple realized that whatever business it was that had brought him up this way, it had something to do with their icy refuge. They had followed behind the mountain man as he climbed the frozen stairway, no trace of fear in his steps. They had seen his reverence and awe, the same feelings they had had, when he stepped through the door, though, they noticed, his was out of renewed wonder, not surprise. It was obvious to the couple that he had been here before. What purpose could have brought him here now?

Kristoff had had no qualms about walking into the icy abode and had purposely made his way towards the climbing staircase, his eyes taking in the scene around him. The couple trailing behind him hesitated, debating about following him any further. The memories of what they had seen the night before were fresh in their minds and they were reluctant to revisit the scene. The clunky footsteps of the mountain man trudging up the stairs made up their minds and they hurried as carefully as they could to catch up to him. It wasn't until the three of them were standing outside the double doors at the top of the stairs that they saw any sort of hesitation on Kristoff's part. He seemed to be thinking about walking into the room that lay across the threshold and they noticed that he had a serious look on his face, a look much more solemn than any they had seen from him. Taking a deep breath, the blonde-haired man stepped through the doors, the couple close on his heels and watching his every move.

He had faltered slightly as he stepped into the middle of the room but it wasn't due to the signs of destruction or the remnants of icy enchantment scattered about; the memories of the first, and last, time he had visited were brought instantly to his mind. Those terrifying images of Anna, heart struck by ice, body weakened from the frozen magic, replayed right before his eyes. He had been moments too late to push her out of the way of the icy blast; he still had nightmares about it and how close he came to losing her forever. It was a bittersweet moment as he stood there, taking in the beauty and wonder of the room: it was because of this place (well, more precisely, it's architect) that he had even met the girl, but it was also this place that set in motion the events that had very nearly caused her demise. As much as he would always be in awe of this icy retreat, there would always be a part of him that looked past the beauty to see the harshness and the danger that such an unyielding force could wield.

As much as the memories hurt him, as painful as it was for him to be standing here, he did have a task to accomplish and he was determined to follow through. He walked around the room, carefully surveying the destruction. Though terrible, it wasn't as bad as he had feared. Elsa's stories of what had transpired in this room had shocked him, and Anna even more so, and he was worried that such a wonderful place would be beyond repair. It could have been so much worse; it could have ended so much worse, for everyone. It would take a bit of work but this place would be beautiful once again. It would be a place for warm, pleasant times and new, happier memories would be made. Its fearful past would never be forgotten, especially by him, but something good, something even more wonderful, would come out of it. He would make sure of it.

Muttering to himself as he walked, he was unaware of the stares the couple was sending his way. They had noticed his hesitation and then his sure steps once they came through the door. Their initial fears over what had happened here were slightly suppressed as they watched the mountain man. The way he walked and looked over every inch of the room, unafraid, gave them hope. His initial demeanor outside had made it obvious that this was not his first visit to palace; perhaps his actions now indicated that all was not as bad as it seemed. They certainly hoped that that was what his careful observations meant.

It didn't take Kristoff more than a few minutes to peruse the area, though he seemed to take a few extra seconds every time he passed by a certain spot in the center of the grand room. The balcony at the far end was his final stop and he had had to squint his eyes at the rising sun coming over the mountains. As he turned around, he gently, carefully, closed the doors behind him and made his way to the exit. Erik and Anya moved out of the way, not wanting to intrude in any way. He gave the same gentle care to these doors as he had to those on the balcony before swiftly making his way back down the stairs. The couple followed him, stilly curious about his actions, but not quite sure how to approach him about it. He didn't give the entrance hall a second glance as he made his way out, the couple hurrying behind him. These doors he too pulled closed gently, though he ran one of his large hands reverently along the smooth face for a few moments before letting a soft sigh escape his lips. He seemed to glide down the stairs as he made his way to the sleigh, shuffling a few things around to make room for his newfound passengers. No one spoke a word as Anya and Erik were loaded into the sleigh, the slender woman taking a seat in the back amongst a heap of blankets while her husband took the passenger seat up front next to their guide. With a gentle shake of the reins, Sven took off back down the mountain, towards Arendelle.

To home.

* * *

_**Arendelle**_

"Princess Anna?" Anna started as she was pulled from her happy daydreaming by the woman in front of her. She smiled sheepishly as she once again focused her attention on the woman and the displays in front of her.

"Sorry." The older woman gave her a gentle smile and repeated herself, making sure to remind the princess of the meaning behind each of the flowers in the displays and what each one of them represented. Anna kept the smile on her face and nodded along at the woman's words. She tried her hardest to pay attention but she couldn't keep her mind from wandering. This wasn't really her forte. She wasn't the one who focused on and remembered all of the details and minutiae of every little thing; that was Elsa. She was more about just getting things done and over with so she could enjoy the rest of the day. She wished she could just grab the first thing that caught her eye, that she could just pick the first display, the first dress, the first delicious pastry she had tasted (although, she had to admit to herself, that decision had taken a little longer, and she had tasted a few more delicacies, than was probably necessary).

But she had promised herself that this was an important event and she would do her best to make a well-informed decision. She didn't want any hasty planning or quick decisions to mar what would be the most wonderful day in her life. She had made that mistake once and she would never let herself face those terrible consequences again. She shuddered slightly at what she almost let happen, at what decisions made in the heat of the moment almost cost her. Never again would that happen. She would live happily ever after with the man of her dreams, someone who loved her for her and not just her status as a princess, someone who could live with all of her quirks and her craziness, someone who would never fail to give her a kiss of true love.

A goofy grin spread across her lips as thoughts of a tall, well-built blonde invaded her mind. Kristoff may not have been the man she always imagined she'd end up with, but he was certainly the man she knew she needed. His loving smile could brighten any day and though his often too serious personality sometimes clashed with her more carefree attitude, there was a sweet, romantic side to him that never failed to make her giddy. He could leave her breathless with just a tender look or a gentle endearment. She had always assumed that when she found true love, it would be passionate and fiery, like an all-consuming inferno that burned everything in its path; she didn't know that it could also be a small, insistent spark that warmed her heart and never left. It was the kind of love that would never leave her cold, that would never abandon her. She had no idea that that kind of love even existed and now that she had discovered it, she would do her hardest to not let it slip through her fingers. She would do things slowly and properly this time. She would take her time. She owed him her life (though Elsa played a big role in that aspect too) and he needed to know that she would go through all of the tedious planning and decision-making for him.

It took her a moment to realize that the florist had stopped talking. Anna shook her head to clear her mind of her wandering thoughts once again, though this time the woman wore an exasperated look.

"Heh, sorry again. Um…thank you for your help. I need some time to think about it. And I need to talk it over with Kristoff. I'll let you know our decision as soon as I can." With that, Anna scurried as discretely as possible out the door, though she did manage to nearly knock over one of the colorful vases that stood next to the entrance on her way out. Throwing the woman an apologetic look, she shut the door behind her.

She headed down the street to the next alleyway and leant up against the wall, letting out a deep breath. "Whew. That was bad. I probably should have been paying attention. I really do need to know this stuff. Too bad Elsa wasn't here. She's a lot better at this kind of thing than I am." Anna remained there in the alley for a few moments talking quietly to herself. She really wished Elsa or Kristoff had been able to come with her. She hated being alone. She had spent thirteen years alone in the castle with no one but her parents and the servants for company. It had been a lonely childhood and while she now understood her sister's self-imposed isolation, she would never forget all of the times she had had to spend alone. Though her parents had tried to fill the void that her sister's presence had once filled, they never could give her the same joy that Elsa once brought to her life. Their deaths only created another hole in her life and she never felt more alone than she had after their passing.

But now, her life had changed. Her life of loneliness and quiet games for one had ended. There was more joy and happiness and laughter now than she ever remembered hearing. With the gates open and visiting dignitaries and ambassadors dropping by the palace more often than not, the place was almost never quiet and she was never lonesome. This last year, she hardly spent any time by herself; she was almost always with her sister or Kristoff. Olaf and Sven would even accompany her on the rare days when one of her human companions was unavailable. She discovered she enjoyed having someone else to talk with, someone who would laugh with her, someone who didn't mind her quirkiness. But Elsa was extremely busy today (aside from the quick lunch she had promised her sister she would meet her for), Kristoff was off with Sven to who knows where, and she had no idea where Olaf was hanging around. Right now, it was just her and the perpetual feeling of loneliness that she had managed to mostly forget about over the last twelve months was back and it scared her.

"Anna!"

Anna whipped her head up at the cheerful call and looked out into the street. She brightened when she saw the distinctive white blob running towards her on his stubby legs. She got down on her knees and opened her arms as the figure rushed to her, his own stick arms opened up wide.

"Olaf!" The diminutive snowman ran into her arms and she wrapped him up in a tight hug. His little arms couldn't quite reach around her, but neither one minded. She hugged him with all of the warmth and love she could muster. Their happy giggles echoed in the alleyway around them and they held each other for a long while. When they finally broke apart, both of them wore bright smiles on their faces.

"Olaf! Where have you been all day? I was beginning to worry about you." Olaf looked at the princess shyly and shuffled his feet.

"Well, I was playing tag with some of the kids in the village square and it got really intense, you know. Somehow, during all of the running, I think I tripped and I managed to lose myself. This arm here," he raised up the left stick, "ended up in the fountain. And this leg," he held up his right foot, "ended up in a bucket near the bookstore. And I'm not even gonna tell you where my nose was." Anna stifled a giggle as she looked at the snowman, amusement in her eyes. "The kids helped find my pieces and I was only just now able to pull myself together again. I thought that was enough for me for today so I came looking for you." He looked around at their surroundings, just noticing where they were for the first time. "Why are we in an alley? Are you playing hide-and-seek? Who are you hiding from? Oh, can I play too?" Despite the stressful day the poor snow creature had surely undergone, his child-like wonder and upbeat attitude never got him down and Anna was cheered up instantly at his antics.

"Oh Olaf," she giggled happily, "I'm not playing any games. I'm running errands and I just needed a break." She saw his slightly disappointed look but it wasn't long before the little snowman brightened.

"Ooh, errands! Can I come with you?" She saw the pleading look on his face and couldn't say no.

"Of course! I would be glad to have you with me! I have just a few more stops to make before I need to meet Elsa for lunch." She watched the little creature wave his arms in excitement before he turned around and headed back out into the street.

"Yay! Oh, can we stop at the market? And the flower vendor? I bet he has some fresh wildflowers that smell absolutely delightful. Ooh and chocolate too! How can I forget about the chocolate? And then we can go to the…" Anna followed closely behind him as she emerged from the alley, his excited chatter making her feel better already.

* * *

They were still some distance from Arendelle and the silence was stifling. Kristoff was too busy concentrating on the route back to initiate any conversation. Though there was still plenty of time until it grew dark, he didn't want to take any chances. He took a more circuitous route back, one that gave a wide berth to the forest and any possible creatures lurking therein. His last experience with the wolves in the area was more than enough for him and he didn't want to repeat it. It was still early enough in the day that the canines were likely still asleep and couldn't be bothered with the trespassers in their territory. But Kristoff knew that the situation could change at any moment and he was determined to do his best to keep himself, his best buddy, and his passengers safe.

The man next to him stirred slightly and Kristoff turned his attention to him. Looking at him more closely, he could see that the man looked to be around the same age as the woman, though it was hard to tell from beneath his graying beard. His brown hair sported the same gray as his beard and the combination of the two gave him a dignified, almost noble look. His eyes were tired with dark circles beneath them and the creases beneath them highlighted worry and strife. From what Kristoff could tell, Frederick was a bit wiry and slight, more so than most of the men he knew, and, like Greta, he seemed a bit too thin. The man's thin face was tanned and his lips were cracked, all indicators of hard work and lots of time spent in the outdoors, though the regal way he carried himself even now hinted at only recent hardship, not a lifetime of struggle. It was a curious contradiction.

The man at his side shifted once again, this time turning to look at Kristoff.

"How much longer do you think until we reach Arendelle?"

"Probably an hour or so, two at the most." The older man nodded and turned back around, silence once again becoming the norm. The woman in the back, desperately wanting answers, took the initiative to end the silence.

"Mr. Kristoff," she began slowly as she sat up closer to the man, watching as he turned his attention partially towards her, "you told us that whatever it was that happened back there," she gestured back towards North Mountain and the glorious ice palace they had left behind, "was not entirely your story to tell. I know we will have to wait until we are in Arendelle to hear it, but right now, I'm very curious to know what your story is though. Perhaps you could tell us a bit more about yourself." Kristoff sighed and thought about his next move. He didn't want to violate Anna and Elsa's confidence by telling these two strangers more than they should know, especially about the events that took place last year. The sisters should be around if their part of that story was to be told and he would have to hold off on regaling them with his part until then as well. But he could see no harm in telling them at least a bit more about himself. Elsa had warned him that by marrying her sister, he would be subjected not only to scrutiny but plenty of curious looks and questions from people who would wonder who he was to be marrying a princess. She told him that many of them, especially those from outside of Arendelle, would ask about him, about where he came from and how he can to be in the favor of the queen and her sister. It was a story he would have to tell over and over again, she warned him sympathetically, until the novelty of their coupling wore off. He might as well practice his storytelling now so he would be more at ease with it when the time came. He wasn't very comfortable talking to most people, let alone two people he had never met, yet there was something about this couple that he felt he could trust. There were very few people in his life that he could say that about. Aside from his troll family and Sven, there had been no one until Anna, and by association Elsa, that he ever felt truly comfortable around (and even though he loved them to death, the trolls did tend to overwhelm him most of the time).

He shrugged. "Sure." He paused, not quite sure where to begin, but Greta was patient and didn't push him to continue and he could see that Frederick was interested in what he had to say as well. "I was pretty young when my parents died and it was not long after that when I met Sven here…"


	5. Chapter 4: Home To Arendelle

**a.n. So here it is, Chapter 4. I finally got it posted. I know it's a little late, but this is a long one and it was tough to write. I like how it turned out, though it wasn't exactly what I was envisioning for this chapter. I hope you all like it and I look forward to reading your reviews. Don't forget to read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Home To Arendelle

"…and about a year ago, I found myself working in the mountains when Arendelle's most unusual summer began." Here Kristoff paused, unsure of how to continue. He had related his own tale to the couple and they were nearing the end of their journey. His part of the story was over and judging by the tentative questions the couple had asked him as he regaled them and the sudden silence that had come over the occupants of the sled, he knew that the pair was anxious to know about the events that had transpired. Arendelle was just over the next hill and once they reached the town, it wouldn't be long before all of their questions would be answered. He turned and saw the couple's eyes on him, waiting for him to continue. "That's…uh…the end of my story. That's really all I can tell you now. Once we reach Arendelle, you'll find out what you really want to know, straight from the source." That seemed to satisfy the pair and they relaxed in their seats to enjoy the rest of the trip. It wasn't too much longer before the final hill came into view. Knowing what was coming, Sven sped up and the sleigh gained a bit more speed as they crested it, a wonderful sight greeting their eyes.

Down below, lit up by the bright summer sun, was the town of Arendelle. A small town nestled on a watery fjord, the little village, to an unknowing visitor, seemed too small, too insignificant. Though the town, and the kingdom itself, was fairly isolated from others, it had a thriving trade culture that depended on good relations with neighboring kingdoms and lands. Though the past year had been hard on both the tiny kingdom and their international relations, with the severing of ties between both the Southern Isles and Weselton, as well as several other once key allies that felt it was in their best interests to not be connected to Arendelle any longer, it not only survived, it thrived. The tale of Arendelle's eternal winter and subsequent thaw, and its magical snow queen, spread far and wide and there were plenty of kingdoms that wanted to have such a powerful place as both a trading partner and ally. Now, the kingdom and its people were reaping the benefits. Ships were constantly coming and going into the many ports and the marketplace was always busy with both local and foreign merchants exchanging goods and wares. Even the palace gates, which had once stayed closed for over a decade, remained wide open and were never shut again. Arendelle was an open, free place, and people from all walks of life, royalty included, were free to come and go as they pleased.

While Kristoff had been witness to this view many times, to him, it never got old. It would always be like coming home from a long journey, no matter how long or short his ice excursions were. Once upon a time, he had been perfectly content to wander from place to place with only a reindeer as a companion, sleeping outside, and rarely venturing to town if he could help it. City life was just not for him; he had spent too much time away from such hustle and bustle, first as an orphan and then with the trolls in their little valley, to be truly comfortable with so many people and so many tight places. But once he met Anna, he gradually grew more at ease with such things. Anna, who herself had never been around many people in her own life, had been much more successful than he in coming to terms with her new life and she tried her hardest to get him to relax in his new surroundings. Her bubbly attitude and optimistic outlook on life, even after everything she had been through, started to rub off on him and it wasn't long before he too had settled into city life. Now, he always breathed a happy sigh of relief whenever he returned home to Arendelle, for that is what it was. His home. The first real home he had ever had. The one place he would never leave. The place where his new life with Anna would soon begin.

Unknown to the mountain man, whose loving expression was reflected by his reindeer companion, the pair of passengers wore a very different look on their faces. Erik and Anya both had expressions of shock, awe, and surprise, though beneath the surface, they were both carefully masking their gratitude and joy at the sight before them. Arendelle was just as beautiful as it had been the last time they had seen it, though there seemed to be something even more spectacular about it now.

Heading down the hill and growing closer to the town, they hid their anxiety well as happy cheers and laughter echoing through the streets and the gleeful shouts of merchants and vendors selling their merchandise met their ears. The din grew louder as the sleigh pulled them towards the town and it seemed only moments before they found themselves at the town's outer limits. Yet, to their surprise the reindeer never stopped and their guide didn't try to force him. Sven contentedly pulled them along into the town with little prompting from the driver. Erik turned to question Kristoff, but stopped when he noticed that the people were smiling at them as they passed by, waving to the man and his reindeer. He even caught a few of the townsfolk bowing slightly to the blonde, much to Kristoff's discomfiture. Both Erik and Anya were startled at the act. If it wasn't for Kristoff's dismissive hand gesture and general awkward demeanor every time, they would have believed the action was for them, and they were almost afraid that they had been recognized. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they realized that Kristoff was the intended recipient of each and every one, though they were confused as to why he was getting such treatment.

The mountain man must have sensed their curiosity since he turned to face the couple, his face red with embarrassment.

"Uh…yeah. You're probably wondering about that. It's kind of embarrassing actually. You see…"

"Sir Kristoff! Welcome back!"

"Sir Kristoff, did you have a pleasant endeavor?"

"How is the ice harvesting going up in the mountains, Sir Kristoff?"

_Sir _Kristoff? Why were they calling him that? If the pair had been confused before, they certainly were more so now. They gaped at the man in stunned silence as he thanked the well-wishers and answered their questions.

Once they made their way through the crowd, Kristoff turned once more to his companions.

"I really wish they wouldn't call me that," he muttered dejectedly before focusing on his passengers. "Uh…as I was saying, most of that has to do with what happened last year…which, of course you don't know about yet." He smiled sheepishly at them. "But as for the rest of it…I guess you can say it's because of…"

"Sven! You're back!" Kristoff was again cut off, though this time a happy grin made its way to his face before he mouthed a "Sorry" to the pair as he whipped around to look for the voice. Erik and Anya, still confused and a little miffed at being interrupted again, followed Kristoff's actions and looked towards where they had heard the voice. At first, they didn't see anyone. The crowd had pretty much disappeared as the townspeople resumed their business and the area around them was pretty deserted. No one was paying them any attention anymore and they didn't see any one around who could have shouted.

"Olaf!" Kristoff laughed and the couple watched as the sleigh slowed to a stop and the ice harvester jumped out and rushed to the side of the street, away from the sled. They stayed where they were and were astounded as a white blob appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and dashed right up to Kristoff.

Was that a _snowman_ running towards them?

Kristoff stood there and let the blob come to him. As much as he liked the little guy, he wasn't really that comfortable with showing a lot of affection in public to anyone, though Sven and Anna were two notable exceptions. But he knew how openly affectionate Olaf was, so he was willing to pat the creature on the top of his snowy head as he received a tight squeeze on the leg.

"Hey Olaf. What have you been up to? Keeping yourself out of trouble?" Kristoff smirked knowingly. As kind-hearted as the snowman was, he was quite naive in the ways of the world and his good intentions often had not-so-good conclusions. But he was learning. Elsa, Kristoff, and especially Anna were always there to help him out and teach him whenever his actions had unintended consequences.

"Oh, you know not much. I've just been wandering around town and playing with the kids. We had this awesome game of tag going on earlier, but I kind of fell apart and had to stop playing while they got my pieces back together. Then I found Anna and helped her with her errands before she went back to the castle for lunch. I stayed with her for a while but since she had to do whatever it is she usually does during the day, I came back outside to play. But then I found you!" Kristoff heard the wonder and excitement in the little creature's voice and couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips at the mention of his fiancée's name. Olaf loved Anna, and he knew that she adored the snowman just as much. Both of them had that infectious child-like naïveté that never failed to bring a smile to anyone they came into contact with. It certainly worked on him.

"She's back at the castle, huh?" Olaf nodded and Kristoff had a thoughtful look on his face. "Then I guess we better go find her to let her know I'm back. Come on, I'll give you a ride back." Kristoff turned and gestured to the snowman to follow him.

During the entire exchange, Erik and Anya remained silent in the sled, watching the scene before them. They couldn't hear what was being said between the mysterious mountain man and the strange talking snowman, but they could tell that the two seemed to be friends. They were only the slightest bit startled when Kristoff headed back towards them, the newcomer close on his heels. They looked on in awe as the snowman finally noticed them, his eyes and mouth wide in astonishment. The two of them were at a loss for words. What exactly did one say to a talking snowman?

"Hey Sven, who are they?" Kristoff had stopped by the sled to help his snow buddy up and realized he hadn't made the introductions yet.

"Oh sorry, buddy. I guess I forgot to introduce you. Olaf, this is Frederick and his wife Greta. I ran into them up in the mountains. Frederick, Greta, this is Olaf." A wide smile soon appeared on Olaf's face and he waved his arms enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" There was something eerily familiar about that statement that struck the couple, as if some forgotten memory, long-buried within their minds, was trying to escape. But, as quickly as it had appeared, the feeling was gone and the couple was left to stare at the little creature. His head was almost comically disproportionate to the rest of his body, but it somehow worked for him. He had short stubby legs that seemed to struggle to hold the rest of him up and the bright orange carrot nose he sported seemed to attract the attention of the reindeer, who had turned his head to look at Olaf, a playful glint in his big brown eyes. The most curious part of the whole thing, however, had to be the little snow flurry that seemed to hover over him, staying with him no matter where he went. They had noticed it had stayed right overhead during his short talk with Kristoff and it had followed him on his quick walk to the sled. It was as if it possessed some kind of magical quality. The pair shared a quick look at this realization and their anxiety only increased. They needed answers and they needed them soon.

Both Kristoff and Olaf missed the look that passed between the couple when he reached down and picked up the snowman to place him in the sled next to the woman and he happily settled in comfortably as Kristoff took his seat up front and their trip resumed.

Minutes later, the traveling companions found themselves trotting across a bridge, drawing closer and closer to the magnificent castle that presided regally over Arendelle. Erik and Anya grew more apprehensive as they approached, confused and fearful. It wasn't until they were right at the gates that they gasped in shocked. They knew something was different about is place, that something had happened to the town. Now, they were finally able to see what it was that was different about the castle, and the village, that they had once called home:

No longer were the gates closed.

The castle was open.

There were throngs of people wandering up and down the bridge and in and out of the gates and the castle's courtyard, oblivious to the stares of the couple. But it was the look on the faces of the people that they passed by that really tugged at their hearts.

Everyone was happy.

Free.

The people were joyfully milling about, mingling with one another, coming and going as they pleased. It was a surprising sight, one they thought they would never see again. As surprising, and even welcoming, as it was, it also filled them with trepidation. They had heard rumors, of course, but this was something different. To see the place like this, such a drastic change from what they last knew, was a bit overwhelming. They had always feared it would be dangerous, deadly even, to have such freedom and openness amongst the populace, let alone to have so many visitors and unfamiliar faces roaming around, especially here. But the town, and the people, seemed none the worse for it. In fact, from what they could tell, the citizens were happy and the town seemed to be thriving. The pair thought their questions would be answered by coming back; yet it seemed like they had even more questions than ever before, none more important than the one they seemed to dread above all others:

What happened?

As they made their way through the gates and into the courtyard, they received the same welcome as they had in town as people once again stopped what they were doing to spout their greetings to the group. Kristoff's embarrassment returned as he shyly accepted the words and praises of the citizens. Before long, they found themselves just outside of the doors that led into the interior to the castle. Here, Kristoff stopped the sled and disembarked, making sure to go around to the side to help out the happy little snowman before returning to unhitch Sven from the sled. Erik jumped out of the front seat and went to help his wife and the two of them stared in awe at the sight before them.

It had been a long time since they last saw these doors. They had dreamed about this sight for a long time and to actually be standing here after so many years, it was a bit overwhelming. But they had to rein in their emotions. It wouldn't bode well for them to break down now, not when they were so close to getting all of the answers they had ever wanted. They had managed to compose themselves just as Kristoff and Olaf joined them. The mountain man stepped forward and pushed open the heavy door and the four of them stepped into the entrance hall.

A wave of nostalgia and emotions overcame the couple, but they carefully hid their feelings from their companions as they looked around. Neither Kristoff nor Olaf seemed to be as in awe as they had assumed they'd be. Most people looked around in reverence whenever they entered the castle, the look of amazement obvious on their faces and their anxiety evident in the way they nervously shuffled as they went about whatever business it was they had come there for. But the ice harvester and the snowman showed none of that; in fact, they seemed quite comfortable, practically at home, in the opulent room. They were ready to question him about everything they had witnessed so far when an excited cry rang out.

"KRISTOFF!" All four of them turned their heads to the grand staircase where a red and green blur was quickly making its way down their stairs. Kristoff's face broke into a wide grin as he watched the blur head towards him. Even Olaf's snowy mouth opened in the widest smile they had ever seen from anyone, man or snowman. In a matter of seconds, Kristoff had stepped forward and intercepted the speedy blur, sweeping the figure up in his arms.

From this distance, the couple could just barely make out the shape of a woman squealing happily as she was spun around by the ice man. They watched as the happy reunion unfolded as Kristoff pulled the woman into his arms, squeezing her gently. A few silent kisses and murmured words of affection were exchanged between the two before Kristoff grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the rest of the group, the smile never leaving his face. As they grew closer, her features became clearer and it took everything in them not to gasp out loud. She stood next to Kristoff, hands intertwined as he made the introductions.

"Let me introduce you to a couple of people I met up in the mountains. Anna, this is Frederick and Greta. Frederick, Greta, I'd like you to meet Princess Anna of Arendelle."


	6. Chapter 5: Introductions

**a.n. Here's Chapter 5! Yay! I actually got this posted earlier than I had anticipated (check my profile for more info) and I'm really interested in your thoughts. Like _really_ interested. This chapter is more or less what you have all been waiting for (though the next will be more confrontational than this one). I was trying to finish this one up, so I hope I got everything in it and didn't forget something. As always, don't forget to read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Introductions

Anna stared at the couple in front of her, a giddy smile on her face.

"Hi! Pleasure to meet you!" Her voice rang with laughter, a melodious tone that echoed throughout the hall. She bowed slightly at the waist as she greeted the couple, her hand never leaving Kristoff's. Her smile was bright and her face was slightly flushed, whether it was from her exuberant nature or the happy reunion they had witnessed, the pair couldn't tell, but it didn't really matter to them. Just the sight of her took their voices away and they could do nothing but watch her. Her seemingly boundless energy and enthusiasm brought a wave of nostalgia, and memories of another time, another life, swam through their minds, the images just as clear as they had been all those years ago:

They smiled tenderly at an infant, a newborn, with a mop of reddish brown hair sleeping contently in her crib as a warm breeze wafted through the windows and the stars twinkled brightly.

They were witness to a toddler, who was just finding her feet, running as fast as she could through one of the many hallways of the castle, her happy laughter ringing everywhere she went.

They cried for a lonely young child, a streak of white in her otherwise brown locks, sitting alone in the darkened ball room, two familiar dolls in her hands.

And finally they saw a teenage girl, on the cusp of womanhood, hugging her parents as they were departing for a voyage, not knowing it would be the last time she would ever see them.

As these thoughts raced unbidden through their minds, Erik and Anya remained silent, contemplative looks on their faces. Before them was a young woman, not much different than the teenager they had left behind. She looked the same, she sounded the same, and, from what they could tell, she even acted the same. But there was something more to her, something that they couldn't quite see, that was definitely different, that made her somehow more complete. She had always been happy and cheerful, her buoyant personality evident even at a young age.

Yet she seemed even happier now, if that was possible. The glow in her cheeks and the wide grin on her face were evidence of that. Not to mention the enthusiastic greeting she had just given Kristoff.

The long silence had apparently gotten to the girl and she stared at the couple with a concerned look on her face. "Uh…hello? Hi?" She turned a questioning look to Kristoff before looking back towards the pair. "Is something wrong?"

Erik was the first to respond. "Uh sorry….your Highness. We were just not expecting to actually meet you in person." Anna brightened up again, her grin as wide as ever.

"Oh, it's just Anna please. And I get that. A lot. Actually, it seems like everyone I meet for the first time does that…well, everyone except for Kristoff." She turned a loving glance toward the mountain man beside her and he sported a goofy grin at her look.

"Okay then…Anna," Erik stammered and the princess and the ice harvester turned guilty faces towards him, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Erik bowed slightly and Anya followed suit.

"What brings you to Arendelle, Frederick?"

"My wife and I are just weary travelers and we happened to come across Kristoff here when we were up in the North Mountain. He offered us a ride back here, though we had no idea that we would actually be visiting the palace and meeting…you." Anya and Erik eyed the young woman warily, searching for any sign of recognition. This certainly wasn't how they had planned for this meeting to happen. They hadn't really planned on what they would do once they returned to Arendelle, though seeing Anna now certainly was never part of their intention. If the girl with the auburn hair recognized them, it was impossible to tell. They would have to tread carefully. "We've heard a lot about Arendelle in our recent travels and were curious about it. Kristoff told us that he knew all about the events that transpired a year ago, though he was only able to tell us his portion of the story. He told us we would find out the rest once we reached town."

Anna sighed and everyone could tell her mood had saddened a bit. Kristoff pulled her just a little bit closer, reassuring her with a gentle squeeze on her hand. "Well, I guess that means I'm next to tell you my part in the story, huh? I guess I'm the right person for that. After all, there would be no story if it wasn't for me," Anna giggled nervously, missing the startled expressions on Erik and Anya's faces. The couple gasped. Though they had feared the worst and deep down they knew that the tale had something to do with the young woman before them, they were still hoping they were wrong.

"Y..you were involved with what happened?" Anya spoke her first words since coming into town and her voice betrayed her concern. Anna turned to look at her, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yeah. If I hadn't made her mad, she wouldn't have run away and I wouldn't have had to chase her. And then I wouldn't have met Kristoff and he wouldn't have come back to save me and then _he _would have succeeded and we would all be dead now and…"

"Anna! Slow down! I think you're overwhelming them." Kristoff interrupted her and placed a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder. She stopped and calmed down considerably, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"I apologize," Anna stated apologetically, "sometimes, especially with _this_, I get a little worked up and when I get worked up I can't stop rambling, at least that's what they tell me, and when I start rambling I get nervous and…"

"Anna!"

"Sorry." Anya and Erik looked on silently, bewildered at what they were witnessing.

"I guess I should start at the beginning. It all began a little over a year ago at…"

"Excuse me." The group all turned to face a slightly nervous looking man dressed in the garb of the palace servants. "Master Kristoff," the man bowed slightly, "her Highness requests your presence as soon as possible. She's waiting for you in her office." Kristoff sighed.

"Alright. Thank you, Jorgen. Please tell her I'll be there in a few moments." The servant left and Kristoff faced Anna and the couple. "I guess I shouldn't keep the queen waiting. Anna, why don't you tell them your part of the story and when we're done, she can tell them hers?" Anna looked at him seriously.

"I don't know if she'll want to do that, Kristoff. You know how she is. She's still a bit sensitive about that particular subject."

"Believe me, I understand that. But it's been a year, Anna. I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a lot stronger now than she was a year ago; she can handle it. I know it. But you know her better than anyone. Do _you_ really think she'll be okay with it?" Anna had a contemplative look on her face for a moment. She knew her sister still sometimes struggled with the memories of the events of last year and it was often difficult for her to tell anyone about what happened, even Anna. But it had been a year; that should be time enough for those memories to not hurt, for that pain to fade. Elsa was strong and a lot more in control than she had been last year. Surely it wouldn't be too difficult for her to talk, would it?

"I think it will be okay. She's gotten a lot better this year, you know. And you know how she is about accommodating guests and the people of the kingdom. She really won't have a reason to say no if you ask her nicely."

"What? Me? Why?" Anna giggled at his flustered look. Even after a year, he was still intimidated by her sister sometimes, though she didn't know if it was because of Elsa's powers, because she was the queen, or if it was because she was his fiancée's older sister and sole family member. She had a feeling it was the latter one.

"Because, O brave and loyal Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, you have a meeting with her to get to and I have our wonderful guests to entertain. Don't worry; I'm sure she won't bite your head off...much." Anna turned to the visitors to avoid the stunned look on Kristoff's face. "Let's go make ourselves more comfortable while I tell you this story. Kristoff's business with the queen shouldn't take too long and they'll join us shortly." She looked down at the little snowman by her feet. "Olaf, would you like to join us?"

He grinned his snowy grin. "Nah. I'm gonna go see what's going on in the kitchen. Maybe they'll give me some chocolate!" Everyone watched as he waddled away and Anna gave Kristoff a quick peck before leading her guests down the hall to the sitting room. She heard Kristoff scrambling to regain his senses before he took off up the stairs in search of Elsa.

Once they were alone, Erik voiced the question that both he and his wife had been too afraid to ask.

"Anna?" The princess turned towards him a happy look on her face.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, who is queen of Arendelle?" Anna's sudden giggle startled the couple.

"Wow, you really don't know the story do you?" The both shook their heads. "Well who else would be queen but my sister, Elsa."

* * *

"So how did it look?" Kristoff had met Elsa in her office not long after the rest of the group departed. He had knocked quickly on her door and had been granted acceptance immediately. Upon walking in, he saw that she was seated at her desk, a pile of paperwork in front of her. When she noticed his entrance, she looked up with a smile on her face and stood up to give him a quick hug. While she was still getting used to openly showing affection to others, she was quickly learning and with Kristoff and Anna's impending wedding, she knew it would be best to get comfortable with her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Kristoff shrugged. "Not bad. It does need some cleaning up and I'll start bringing up supplies little by little, but it won't need that much work." He paused. "You really should go up and see it sometime."

Elsa sighed and turned toward the window. "I know. You know I want to. I just…can't. There's too many bad memories associated with that place." She shivered a little thinking of her wonderful ice palace, the most beautiful thing she had ever created with her powers. It was the first time she had ever felt truly in control of her powers, the first time she wasn't afraid to just let it all go and to be who she truly felt she could be. It was the first time she had ever really felt at home since her parents' death.

But, it was also the one place that she feared above all others. She had almost lost everything there. She had nearly killed her sister with an unintentional blast of her powers. She had nearly killed two men out of fear and panic. She had nearly become the one thing she, her parents, and the townspeople had all feared.

A monster.

A monster that lost control and nearly destroyed everything and everybody she ever really cared about.

A monster that deserved to be isolated from everyone for their own safety.

A monster that didn't really belong here, or anywhere, for that matter.

Her breath hitched as she started sobbing while the memories of those events played over, again, in her mind. A heavy hand on her shoulder made her panic for a brief moment before she realized that Kristoff was offering her his unwavering support and comfort. She quickly dried her tears before she turned back around, gracing Kristoff with a thankful smile. He smiled back and they just stood there in silence for a moment while she composed herself.

"Thank you, Kristoff. Perhaps I will visit one day. But not now. I just can't right now. But I will do whatever I can to help you. I know this will be a wonderful surprise for Anna."

"I'm sure it will be. And I will take you up on that offer to help. I'll need someone to distract Anna every time I need to go up there to prepare the place. You know she'd follow me if she could." They both grinned at the image that presented of the precocious young woman sneaking out of the palace and tracking her mountain man, trying to pry his secret from him.

"Speaking of my sister, where is she? I thought for sure once you came back, she would be hanging on you every moment. I didn't notice her hanging around outside the door when you came in."

"She's ahh…" Kristoff fumbled for an answer. How could he approach this delicately? "She's entertaining some guests."

"Guests? I didn't realize we had any visitors to the palace today. Why wasn't I informed?"

"Well, they were sort of a surprise." Elsa raised her eyebrows, urging him to continue. "I met them when I was up at your ice palace. It seems they had taken refuge there. They were lost travelers and I offered to bring them back to Arendelle with me."

"I understand your generosity, Kristoff, and I commend you for what you did. But why bring them here?"

"Uh…you see…they had some questions about your ice palace and how it came to be and what happened last year. It seems that they had heard rumors and were interested in the story. I told them I would bring them here and they could find out the answers for themselves, straight from the source. I didn't tell them anything that I thought you and Anna should tell them and right now, Anna is telling them her part of the story. She told them that you would be down to regale them with yours."

"I…I don't think that's a good idea. I don't know if Anna told you, but I still get nightmares." He nodded.

"She told me. But I think you'll be fine. It's been a year, Elsa. You are strong, a lot stronger than you were last year. You are more in control of yourself than you have ever been. I think you can do this. I think you _need_ to do this. You need to let the past go and live. You can't let your fear of what happened stop you from enjoying yourself." His steady hand never left her shoulder and she took strength from that. He was right. As much as she hated feeling weak and not in control, her refusal to let the memories of the last year go were holding her back. Fear was preventing her from truly living. This last year had been great as she got to know her people and her city. She no longer hid in her room and frequently spent time out amongst the townspeople. She had fun. She laughed. She used her powers for good, to create beautiful, wonderful mementos for the people. She got to know her sister again. But for every good thing she did, for all of the fun she had, there was always a part of her that held back, a part of her that was still scared of what happened, a part of her that still held on to the fear of the past. If she truly wanted to move past what happened, if she truly wanted to escape the memories of the past, she had to do it.

She had to let it go.

"You're right. It is holding me back. I can't truly be happy, I can't really live, if I let this pain control me. I need to get past it." She sighed and began walking towards her door, Kristoff on her heels. "Plus, I shouldn't keep my guests waiting. Let's go say hello."

* * *

"And that's about it. It was really scary, but I don't think I would have done anything different if it meant saving my sister." The room was silent as the trio sat together in the sitting room. Anna's story had certainly been unbelievable and if they had been anyone else, they probably wouldn't have believed it themselves. But they knew a lot more than they let on and while the story certainly surprised, even shocked them, it wasn't something that was impossible for them to believe. Not by a long shot.

"That's...some story."

"Yeah. But you really need to hear Elsa's side of it. I don't know everything she went through over those couple of days, but I know that it was hard for her. I hope Kristoff can convince her to come talk to you." A short repetition of knocks on the door let the group know they had company. "Come in."

Kristoff opened the door and glanced around the room to judge the atmosphere. "Is everything all right in here?"

Anna smiled. "Of course, Kristoff. And Elsa?" He nodded and opened the door wider to let himself in. He turned back towards the hallway and gestured to someone. As the second figure made her way in, Anna stood up from the couch, her guests following her. Once the queen stepped through the entryway and into the light, Anna made the introductions.

"Frederick, Greta, may I introduce Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Elsa, this is…"

"M…momma? Papa?"


End file.
